A variety of different types of printers, such as inkjet printers and laser printers, includes mechanisms to move media (e.g., paper) through a printer. For a printer to work efficiently, the mechanisms must help move paper from the input tray through the output tray during a print operation, for example, without having paper get jammed within the printer.